


Challenge or not

by tigragrece



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Alexander Albon/Charles Leclerc
Kudos: 5





	Challenge or not

Charles was always the one with a lot of energy every time that Alexander, he always admired that about his boyfriend.  
True they were boyfriend now, even though they started as a friend with benefits.  
But damn Charles was insatiable, he had wonderful stamina.  
And sometimes Alexander wanted to do the same to him.

"Can I maybe top you tonight ?"

"You don't want I do all the work and be the top of you," said Charles who was a little surprised

Alexander kiss him and say "I want to change a little and see if I have enough stamina to challenge you as you do to me all the time"

"Oh it's a competition," said Charles with one grin

"You are always competitive Charles," said Alexander while biting his neck

Charles was moaning and say "Mmh I guess tonight we can change a little"

Alexander kiss him and say "Forgive me already if I will be maybe a little rough and possessive and want to mark you"

Charles kiss him back and say "I love that, I love that I'm yours"

"I'm yours too"


End file.
